Light of the Spirit
by DarkFayt
Summary: This is Naruto redone in the image of young Goku from the original DragonBall. Light hearted and semi-comical in nature. I was just tired of all the EMO themes of late and wanted something a little more upbeat but still containing the action we all like!


**Light of the Spirit**

Ch.1 Legend of the Ancients

By DarkFayt

**This is my first DBZ/Naruto crossover. It will take place in the Naruto'verse and have little to no influence from the original DBZ storyline. Maybe a character here and there. The DBZ powers will be watered down in this fic and a reason is given for this later on, so please give it a chance.**

**Finally Naruto is OOC in this fic and is designed after young Goku (Dragonball), so please don't be surprised about the differences…or exceeding innocence.**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking" / _

"_**Demon thinking"**_

_Narrative/ Flashback _**(when stated)**

**Jutsu/Sp. Atk. being used**

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ, or any other copyrighted material used in this fic. My original stuff is mine. This story is for entertainment purposes only and should be seen as such. Also this disclaimer should be viewed as to apply to all future chapters of this fic. Thank you and enjoy.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Long ago, when this land was divided by everlasting war and a fiery darkness ruled the hearts of men the people were ruled by ancient kings and warlords alike. This was the time when demons and gods still freely walked among us humans…even before the first shinobi appeared in this world ruled by immortals, there was a race of beings feared by all. _

_Not for their great knowledge, wealth, or even their enormous power, even if they did posses these traits. No, they were feared by all for their all consuming desire to fight…_

_They were a people that prided themselves on nothing more then strength. The weak were worthless and the strong were there for their pleasure. _

_The stronger they were, the more respected they were by the rest of their people, and if you were not of their kind, the stronger you were the more they wished to kill you._

_It was in these dark days that these beings roamed the world alone, searching for opponents, with no reason other then their desire to fight and only gathering together once every 10 years. Why they did so, no human ever knew. But even though these dark days before Daimyo or Kage are long gone, this clan's name is still feared among those who remember. These beings were known as…the Saiyins._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the Sandaime sat before the fire, he smiled his first real smile for the first time in years. He looked at the children gathered before him, listening to the legends of old. The tales of the Kekkai Genkai clans, the mighty Bijuu Lords, tales of the Old Gods…none seemed to enthrall the young as did the legends of the Saiyins.

The Sandaime could understand though. The long years of war with Iwa had taken their toll. Many children had lost family and friends, and even as he sat there, some of these children were already hardened shinobi at the young age of 12. It pained him. He wished for the days of peace to return, where a child needn't take their first life until long into their Chuunin career, and the need of warriors was small. But that was a dream of peace, not to be thought of in a time of war.

He chuckled lightly to himself. That's why the idea of the super warriors of old sounded so good to the youth. The invincible warriors that the old gods themselves feared would return and hunt down their enemies. _"But even if the Saiyins did still exist, they would want our blood just as much as the enemies…" _thought the Sandaime as he searched the faces of the children.

"Is that really true, Ji-san?" asked a boy with black spiky hair wearing goggles, "Were there really warriors like that?"

The boy was roughly hit over the head by another boy with white spiky hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face, "Don't question the Hokage, Obito…it is not our place."

"Don't tell me what to do, Kakashi-teme! I was only asking a question!" replied Obito as he rubbed the back of his head.

The Sandaime gently laughed. "I can't say for sure, since they all disappeared hundreds of years ago. All we have are legends and the few recorded encounters with the ancient clan…none very pleasing. The Uchiha in particular had a fierce rivalry with any Saiyin, albeit a one-sided one…"

"Why's that, Hokage-sama?" asked a small girl with triangle marks on her cheeks, "Aren't the Uchiha elite shinobi by birth? Surly even the Saiyins would find then powerful!" finished Rin as she looked to Obito with a small smile.

The Sandaime was silent for a moment before speaking again, "True, the Uchiha clan has some of the greatest shinobi in the world, but the old legends say they even they were no match for many of the Saiyins. All we know of them are the legends and the few remaining records of when they still existed, but even those are more then 700 years old…"

"If they were so strong, then why are they gone and the Uchiha still standing strong?" asked a man wearing a Jounin vest with a black shirt, the Uchiha symbol on the front.

"When did you get back from the front, Fugaku?" asked the Sandaime, eyeing the Uchiha clan head wearily.

"I returned earlier today, only to find the clan heir missing from his studies and proceeded to track the slacker down." Fugaku answered calmly as he eyed Obito.

The Sandaime noticed the strained look that passed the boy's face and was about to say something when…

"I realize that, until your lovely Mikoto bares you a child, Obito is the legitimate clan heir, but is such a short leash required?"

Everyone was shocked silent to see Namikaze Minato slowly stroll into the clearing, his sun-kissed blonde hair glowing eerily in the glow of the campfire.

"Minato, what are you doing back in the village? You were sent to charter the treaty with Sunagakure." Fugaku demanded, eyeing the blond in distain.

"That is a very good question, Fugaku" said the Sandaime to the young Uchiha head, "I do believe it is premature for your return, Minato-kun, was there any trouble?"

The blonde only broke out into a wide grin, "Not at all. The new Yondaime Kazekage was very agreeable to the early terms of the treaty. He's not ready for a full military alliance at the moment, but he wholeheartedly agreed to remain neutral in the war with Iwa until a decision was made in regards to his village's standing with their Daimyo."

The Sandaime could only chuckle as he heard Fugaku snort, "That is wonderful news, I was afraid the young Kazekage would be far too enthralled by the idea of using this war to stake a name for himself among the other villages."

"The guy was very ridged and cold at first, so I thought the same. but as it turns out, he's getting married soon and is already expecting his first child late this year! He distrusts everyone around him because he fears for his young family and seeks peace for them…can't say I blame him."

"Huh, such weakness in a time of war is not for a Kage…" said Fugaku with another snort, Minato mimicking him behind his back to the children's amusement.

"And that kind of thinking is not needed anywhere, Uchiha-sama…" said Minato with a sarcastic edge at the end that caught the entire gathering by surprise.

The Sandaime took a deep inhale from his pipe. "And my successor to the title of Hokage needs to have more patience with the leader of his village's most trusted clan…even if the ire is deserved." The small statement seemed to bring a small amount of life back to the clearing, "You must remember, Minato, that everyone is entitled to their own views as long as they keep them as their own and do not try to force them upon you. That is the true essence of this war in my eyes…simply because we do not honor the Gods worshiped by the Tsuchi Daimyo we are at war…so pointless…"

A small voice spoke from the back of the group. "I wonder, if we prayed to the gods the Saiyins did, would they send one to help us?" It was a small girl with curly black hair and deep red eyes. Kakashi looked back with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"What does it matter anyways? They're gone and the Uchiha are here, why not turn to them for help since they were supposed to be the Saiyin's rivals?"

It was Fugaku himself that spoke up this time, "The Saiyins died out and it doesn't matter how or why. Even if they were strong at one time, the ability to survive is what matters the most in this world. That they lacked where as we Uchiha still burn brightly…"

"Geez, save some ego for the rest of us…" Minato mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Fugaku glared at the blonde, more laughter coming from the kids and even the Hokage.

"But don't the stronger survive?" asked Obito, not thinking before he spoke. "If they were so much stronger than the Uchiha, then why did they vanish?"

Fugaku was grinding his teeth as Minato answered his student, "To tell you the truth, no one really knows. In the old legends, it says there never were many Saiyins to begin with. Some would think they died out over the years as their blood thinned and they just slowly merged with other clans, or maybe they were killed off one by one. Either way their legend of a Super Saiyin is what's fun about them!"

At the mention of the Super Saiyin, the children's eyes lit up as the loud chorus of questions bombarded the three adults. The Sandaime held up his arms, quieting them, "Alright, alright, if you really want to hear it, we have time for one last story. In the ancient legends of the Saiyins, they told of a legendary warrior that was born of their blood. A god of fighters that could change the world with his emergence and even have the power to tear open the sky."

"Wow…how did they know it was him when he was born?" asked another girl with purple hair tied up into a pineapple-like fashion.

"Well Anko-chan, it was said that the Saiyins were all dark-haired with coal-black eyes, but these weren't what set them apart from normal people. It was the fact that they had monkey-like tails!" said Minato in an exaggerated way, wiggling his fingers at them.

"That's right Minato-kun, and the way a Saiyin would be recognized as the legendary warrior was not only their strength, but the fact that they would undergo a fantastic transformation setting them apart from the rest of their kind. Their hair and tail would turn golden and their eyes would become sky blue with an aura of golden energy surrounding them…"

"That sounds just like Sensei…" Kakashi commented off-handedly.

Minato only smiled as he heard another snort from Fugaku, "Who knows? maybe I have a little Saiyin blood in me!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(THE END…)**

So what do you all think? Hit or miss? Let me know Ok and remember to vote in my poll for what's updated next. I'll still let inspiration guide me when it hits but for the most part I'll try to focus on what is winning at the moment! I figure I'll reset the poll the 1st of every month to keep it fair. Otherwise the early leaders would never fall off…


End file.
